This invention is directed to an improved dental dispenser for light curable substances. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved dispenser which will shield light curable resins and the like from light and enable convenient use of the same as needed.
Light curable resins and the like have become widely utilized in the practice of dentistry. It is necessary that these substances be made available to the dentist as needed in performing the dental operation and shielded from light as much as possible. The light sensitive substances should be shielded from light not only during extended periods, but even during the multiple periods of time between when the dentist actually needs access to the light curable resin or the like during the dental operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,280-Rider discloses a dispenser for light curable substances wherein a box like dispenser is provided with a slidable lid for closing off the dispenser to isolate the light curable substance contained therein. This patent further discloses that the dispenser is provided with a syringe inserted into the side for the injection of the light curable substance into the container.
The present invention makes improvements over applicant's co-pending parent application referred to above.